For as long as there have been amusement table games, there have been efforts on the part of certain people who wish to use the amusement game table to play the game without the payment of the required fee. The present invention provides a solution to this long felt need in the art.
Previous solutions for this type of problem have been relatively expensive. For example, for shuffleboard type table games there has been known in the art a mechanism that does not release the shuffleboard pucks to the player until the fee is deposited, and then does not return the puck to the player once the game is completed. Similarly, for bowling table-type games, a bowling ball will not be released to the player until the fee is deposited, and then after a certain number of frames, the ball will not be returned to the player. Due to the expense and complexity of the mechanism needed to accomplish this, those skilled in the art continue to search for a simple and less expensive solution to the problems in the art.